


Chase

by nnightraid



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: AU, but it doesn't even have romance or anything lol, i tagged this as kyousaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnightraid/pseuds/nnightraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: "So every morning I get off the train and start my 20 minute walk to work, and there’s this girl who’s always like 3 steps ahead of me and always beats me to the street corner because I get stopped by the light and she passes it. But today I was ahead of her for the first time and she RUNS in front of me, turns around and goes “I’ve been winning for 2 months now, can’t stop now, have a good day, see you tomorrow.”  Tomorrow I swear I’m wearing running shoes to work."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this prompt: http://onetruepairingideas.tumblr.com/post/126300197479

Sayaka yawned and gazed off into the sky from the train window.

‘It’s way too early for me to already be up and away from home.’ She decided.

It was around 7 o’clock in the morning and she hadn’t exactly gone to bed early the last night. In other words, she was sleepy and somewhat grumpy. Oh, and quite anxious, because she had decided to take on a part-time job recently and it was her first day attending it. She wasn’t really a shy or introverted person, but this “work” thing gave off a scary vibe to her. Sayaka hadn’t done anything of the sorts before and it wasn’t like she had any special skills, so she was nervous to see how it would turn out.

As the train stopped in its tracks, Sayaka stood up from her seat and headed out towards the exit. Walking among the messy crowd of people who hurried towards their destinations, she was lost in thought. Maybe this was a bad idea. What if something went wrong?

However she didn’t have time to make up many negative scenarios as a blur of crimson crossed her sight.

It belonged to a girl about her age whose hair was tied up in a ponytail and reached down to her lower back.

For some reason she caught Sayaka’s attention. She wondered where the red haired girl was headed to. She was about 3 or 4 steps ahead of Sayaka but her pace wasn’t particularly fast. She wasn’t wearing any kind of uniform and her clothing was very casual- in fact, her shorts were really short and you could see her navel peeking out from under her blue jacket. 

Sayaka thought she looked very cute.

Somehow both of them happened to follow the same path, which tugged at the short haired girl’s curiosity even further. They most likely weren’t going to the same place. What big coincidence was this? 

The redhead crossed the street a few meters ahead. Just as Sayaka was about to do the same, the stoplight flashed red, forcing her to stop, whereas the other girl had already walked over to the other side and turned left on a corner, disappearing from view. 

Sayaka was a bit annoyed at this. Not only the girl was really pretty but she also distracted her from thinking about the job she would be taking up in a while. Either way, Sayaka kept walking and soon reached her destination.

Fortunately, everything went alright during work and Sayaka returned home quite proud of that.

The next day, she got on the same train again, at the same time, to go to work. She was much more positive this time.

She couldn’t believe her eyes as she hopped off the train. Once again, not very further ahead from her, there was the mysterious girl. Sayaka trailed off after her carefully so she wouldn’t be noticed. 

At one point during the way, the long-haired girl shot a quick glance over her shoulder and then immediately looked forward again. This startled Sayaka. She hoped she hadn’t been noticed. That would be awkward. Nevertheless, she kept walking, faster this time. Sayaka was almost certain the red haired girl had noticed her then. The latter also picked up her pace and they quickly reached the same stoplight where they had parted ways yesterday. 

Once again – and this really irritated Sayaka – the mysterious girl crossed the street just before the green light turned off, leaving her pursuer behind.  
Sayaka got worried. What if the girl thought she was a stalker? It probably looked a lot like she was following, no, almost chasing her. She tried her best to clear her mind of those thoughts and carried on. 

But the same situation happened again the following morning. And again. And again. The weirdest part about it was that the redhead never tried to confront her, call for help or even take a different path to avoid her. At least it meant that she didn’t mistake Sayaka for a stalker, right? But still, something about it felt off… almost like they were racing each other every day. 

Yes… that would make sense. That would explain why the girl always tried to walk faster than her and looked back once in a while but didn’t hide from her or anything.   
‘Well, if it’s a competition she wants, it’s a competition she’ll get.’ Sayaka thought to herself.

Their daily chase went on for about two months. Sayaka had to admit – even though she didn’t even know her “rival”, she sure had a lot of fun every morning.  
One day, when she was leaving the train, eager to race the other girl, she couldn’t find her anywhere. She wandered around for a bit, hoping to spot her, but there was no sign of her. So Sayaka sat down on one of the benches at the station and waited for her to show up. Maybe this time she was late to wherever it was she went to.

‘Wow, this is stupid.’ Sayaka chuckled at herself. ‘I’m actually waiting for someone whose name I don’t even know just to have a competition on who walks faster when I should be getting to work.’

Well, at least the nameless girl was cute. Yeah, that pretty much made up for it, Sayaka thought with a giggle.

Just when she was about to give up and resume her path to work, another train arrived at the station. The doors opened and among the wave of people that flowed out of it was the unmistakable red hair that always caught Sayaka’s attention.

As she stepped off the train, the girl seemed to notice Sayaka, and her face turned red in annoyance and embarrassment. The girl with the short hair almost jumped off the bench and gave her opponent a cocky grin. Then she spun around and started walking.

The redhead replied with a grin of her own and followed her.

‘Today… the tables turn.’ Sayaka proudly announced in her mind.

The usual chase carried on with the girls’ roles reversed this time, both of them completely focused on not losing to each other. And, as always, they reached the infamous stoplight. 

The green light was still on. Sayaka’s insides twisted with adrenaline. The other girl started to lose hope. Terrified of losing, she decided to break the rules. In fact, who said there were rules in the first place?

Just as Sayaka was about to cross the street, the redhead ran in front of her and turned around with a big smirk on her face. 

‘I’ve been winning for two months, I can’t stop now! Have a good day, see you tomorrow!’ and with that she dashed off, leaving a stunned Sayaka and the spotlight that had now turned to red behind. 

It took a minute for the defeated girl to process what just had happened. When it sunk in, she just burst out laughing. She took a deep breath to recover from her fit and looked off to the spot where her rival disappeared.

She smiled to herself. 

‘Tomorrow I swear I’m wearing running shoes to work.’


End file.
